


The Young Wolf's Unity

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: After Ghaul's death, F/F, Final Battle will be epic, The Darkness comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: After the Red War, Kaliko starts to feel strange. After numerous hallucinations, she tracks down to crashed Fallen ship, where the past prophesies tell the tale of a Titan uniting her enemies for the defeat of the Darkness.
Relationships: Amanda Holliday/Sloane, Female Guardian/Female Human, Female Guardian/Suraya Hawthorne
Kudos: 4





	1. The Young Wolf's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, unfortunately, Cayde is dead in this. But I'll have him come back, trust me. You'll like how I bring him back.

Kaliko sat with her back against the cool metal plating of Amanda's ship. As she stared out the passing landscape of Nessus, she thought back to the backstory of her previous life. She remembered everything, and almost wished she didn't.

Sloane and Zavala looked at her in silence. The Titans came to respect the young wolf, after everything she's been through for the remnants of humanity. They also wished she didn't have to go through it alone, but they knew they couldn't change the past. Given the nod by her Commander, Sloane carefully walked to the younger Titan.

Kaliko didn't budge and continued to look out the open door. Sloane also looked out, but a few minutes later she turned her attention back to the young wolf. Before she could speak, she could see tears forming from her eyes.

"I remember" she whispered. "I remember everything in my previous life" she turned to look at the Deputy, bringing her knees to her chest.

Sloane stayed silent, unsure of what to say. It was proven that no Guardian could remember their previous lives. So, they gave up trying to remember.

"I remember the Collapse happening on the one day I was truly happy," Kaliko stood, breathing heavily. "I remember how I found my true love, how my family was now complete" she leaned against the wall, her head laid back. She was staring at nothing.

Amanda listened, Mangra and Tora on either end of the ship.

"When it came, my parents told me to run. I wanted to stay, to fight the sonovabitches that were killing everyone, but I couldn't. Because, I fucking ran," Kaliko stood straight, her arms to her sides with her fists balled and shaking in anger. Sloane watched in silence, swallowing thickly. Zavala couldn't watch. Ikora watched on, passively.

"I am no Guardian. I am a fucking coward! None of that was me! None of it. The people I killed, the brood I senselessly slaughtered, the Fallen children I killed. I am a fucking monster" she started to yell.

The ship was dead silent. Amanda had tears in her eyes, as did Sloane. Of course, she knew what she was doing, didn't they all? But, if Kaliko thought she was a monster for killing life born from the Hive, didn't that make her a monster too? Didn't that truly defect from the main purpose of being a Guardian? Protecting lives, instead of taking them?

"I don't know why the fuck I was chosen! I don't know how to lead! Sloane nearly got her fucking head sliced off, because of me! The one mother figure I have left" Veins were bulging out of Kaliko's neck now, tears running down her cheeks.

Sloane silently cried. She knew what she was to the Guardian. She saw a daughter, someone she knew she must've had in her previous life.

"How many more will have to die, for everyone has to see that I am a fucking coward? How many times does Amanda have to come so damn close to losing her partner? How many times do we have to repeat Cayde's death?" The last question struck Ikora hard. She knew where this going. She partially blamed herself for her old friend's death. She should've been there, to help stop the breakout of the Barrons, but she didn't. She truly thought the riot was only bothersome and not worth her time. So, she stayed behind.

"All those lives lost, fighting to keep the peace...Does it even fucking matter, anymore?" The young wolf screamed. Zavala couldn't say anything. Kaliko was right. What was the point of fighting, if more and more Guardians and mortals continue to die every day?

Amanda set her jaw and got out of her seat. She couldn't take it anymore. The person she valued, grew up looking towards for safety and a cause worth living for, was breaking down in front of her. She stormed to Kaliko and punched her. "Stop that fucking nonsense right now" her voice trembled. Sloane looked with wide eyes, too frozen to move.

"Ever since you got those fucking hallucinations and shit, who the hell do you think was with you?" she cried. Kaliko only looked down, unable to speak. "Who fucking believed in you?" she pointed to Sloane. The young Titan looked at her, sad and dead eyes masking the once vibrant red.

"Who was there for you, when you thought no one else was?" Zavala watched with sad eyes, as Kaliko looked around the ship with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Who was it that consoled you...the day we lost Cayde?" The question caused the young wolf to break down. She fell on her back and sobbed, not caring who saw. Ikora watched with her own tears.

"Who was there when all else had failed and was loyal to you through and through?" Diablo materialized and nudged her head. Kaliko looked and grabbed her Ghost. Her Little Light stayed silent, as his Guardian sobbed.

"We are not leaving you. You've done so much for us already with this shit, what makes you think we aren't doing the same for you?" Amanda dropped to her knees and hugged the young wolf as best she could.


	2. Hallucinations

"Guardian, are you alright?" Diablo asked. Kaliko just sighed and rubbed her eyes, tiredly. They just returned from Titan, taking care of the Arcology, again. There was another Unbreakable Knight, who truly was unbreakable until Sloane decided to show up and help.

"I'm exhausted, Little Light" Diablo knew she couldn't sleep though, and he understood why. For some reason, she's being pulled towards something. What, they don't know.

"Maybe some of Ikora's relaxing tea should do the trick" The Titan's Ghost replied, his Crimson red shell reflecting the light from the Traveler off its shiny surface. Kaliko smiled, the pale skin radiating through her black cross markings made her red eyes stand out. She was happy that she had a friend like her Ghost, other than her fireteam.

"Speak of the devil, Mangra is coming this way now" Diablo turned around, to see a pitch-black male Exo Warlock walk up to her with a smile, his bright white optics glowing in anticipation for the much-needed break.

"Hello, Mangra. Fancy meeting you here" The Ghost flew around his head once, as a sign of affection for his Guardian's fire teammate. The Warlock chuckled and gently nudged Diablo out of the way.

"Tora wants to know if we could meet down at the usual tab" he spoke, his voice raspy from his new voice box. Kaliko chuckled and nodded, walking to the elevator with Mangra in tow.

* * *

"Tora! Don't tell me you started to drink without us" Mangra looked at her with mock hurt, prompting the Awoken Hunter to smile in amusement.

"Please, like I do that to my Fireteam" she replied. She didn't look up from her book and continued to ignore the rambunctious outbursts from the other Guardians around them.

"I'll get the drinks" Kaliko announced, pulling out enough glimmer for a couple each.

Diablo followed and stood close to his Guardian. It wasn't that he was scared or anything, but knowing the Titan class, there was bound to be a bar fight at some point. Kaliko stopped in front of a Frame and put out the glimmer.

"There's three of us. Two each" The Frame nodded and got to work, prompting the Titan to turn and go back to her fireteam.

Once she got there, she sat down next to Mangra and looked at Tora, who was still reading the book. A little smirk plastered onto her face, as she quickly snatched the book from the Hunter's hands. Tora looked at her with malice.

"Whoa! Since when did you start reading this stuff from the Golden Age?" Kaliko closed the book and looked at the cover.

"What is it?" Mangra asked, interested.

"Fried Green Tomatoes. I read this weeks ago. I still have it in my apartment" The Titan answered, giving the book to the Warlock.

As the Frame came over with the drinks, the Exo stared at it with wide eyes.

"Who writes this stuff?" he exclaimed. Kaliko shrugged and picked up one of the Pilsners.

"Who cares? Whoever wrote it, was pretty damn good" she said. Mangra nodded. He had to admit, it was good writing from someone in the Golden Age.

* * *

They were just about to leave when Kaliko stood and started to feel dizzy. Catching herself on the back of the chair, she immediately caught the concerns from her fireteam. Mangra held her arm, as Tora took the other one and wrapped it behind her shoulders to support their Team Leader.

"Are you okay, Kal?" The Hunter asked, her pink eyes shone with concern.

"Honestly, no. Take me back to the apartment, will ya?" Kaliko had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Optics met Awoken's with worry and they took the Titan back to the Tower.

Along the way, Kaliko started to sweat, her breathing started to get heavy. Her friends' voices were muffled, as Diablo's frame got blurry. Flashes of a different scenery flashed across her vision. A creature with an animal's skull for a head looked back at her. It was pitch black, its wings had stars and planets moving about through the feathers.

" _Kaliko. Follow the light_ " It told her. The flashes came back until she passed out.

* * *

Kaliko awoke with a groan and a headache. She looked around the room to find herself back in the apartment. She stood from her bed and walked out to see both Commanders, Ikora and her fireteam in the kitchen, waiting.

Upon hearing her enter, Diablo transmatted beside her, worry etched into his eye. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The Titan nodded and looked at the other occupants watching.

"Hey, heard ya got sick or something. Are you okay?" Sloane asked, putting a hand on the young wolf's shoulders. Kaliko nodded and went to the fridge, only to realize she didn't go shopping for supplies yesterday.

"Forgot to shop, didn't you?" Diablo cheekily asked. His Guardian narrowed her eyes at him, making him look innocent.

"Ah, don't worry. We'll go shopping later" The Deputy clapped a hand on her shoulder and sat at the dining area. She took out a Rubix cube and started to toy with it.

"Do you remember what happened, Guardian?" Zavala turned to look at her. The younger Titan sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"All of it's a haze. Except for the hallucination I had, though. That I remember vividly" she answered.

"Can you describe it?" Ikora asked.

"It was humanoid, with an animal skull for a head. It was pitch black with wings that had suns and planets moving about through the wings. The gaze it sent me, was peaceful and loving, like the Traveler's energy" Kaliko explained.

Sloane stopped short and looked at the group. Ikora and Zavala looked at each other, uneasily. The movements made the Titan and her fireteam nervous.

"Guardian, what you saw was not a hallucination, by any means" Ikora explained. The three younger Guardians were giving then each confused glances.

"What you saw was a message, from the Traveler's creator" Sloane added, softly putting down the Rubix cube and stood.

"Wait, someone created the Traveler?" Mangra asked, his white optics dimming in confusion.

"The Traveler was a gift from a higher form of power to humanity, long before the Golden Age and the Collapse" Zavala explained. Kaliko leaned back against the kitchen counter, holding her chin in thought.

That would make sense. If there was a god like their ancestors believed, then something would've created the Traveler. But the question is, why her?

"Why me? Why not one of you?" she asked, looking at the three veterans before her.

Sloane looked away, her jaw set. Ikora gazed over to Zavala, who sighed.

"It spoke to me, and to the Deputy" Sloane whipped her head up.

"What the fuck, Zavala?" she growled, pure Sol energy emitting from her hands in fury.

"The message is what brought us all veterans to defend the Last City and its people. At the time of the city walls' completion, that is where we both have met Amanda" he explained. Kaliko listened intently.

"Like, a Destiny?" Zavala nodded.

"The message whoever it gave me, told me to follow the light" The young wolf relayed.

"I'd start with the EDZ. Perfect place as any" Sloane recommended, calming her fury down. Zavala nodded in silent agreement.

"Sloane, Ikora. Make sure she has everything she needs to go onto this journey. Wherever it may lead" he ordered, receiving nods from the older women in return. He walked out and back to the Command Room, where Eris Morn was waiting on him.

* * *

"It's on the Fallen ship" Eris replied, her three fluorescent green eyes flickered back and forth.

"Why is it on a Fallen ship?" Zavala leaned on his fists, staring at the holographic projection of the city map.

"It is where the prophecy is, where her Destiny awaits" The former Guardian answered. Zavala chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are too cryptic to be a mere mortal nowadays, old friend" he stated. All Eris did was a smirk.


End file.
